


I'm glad you are here

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [61]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D istnieje, a Zayn zgodził się spędzać święta ze swoim chłopakiem w Irlandii? Jest duże zamieszanie, cała rodzina Nialla, jemioła, kominek, oświadczyny i uroczy sweterek Nialla z reniferkiem czy coś.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you are here

  - Tak bardzo cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się tu przyjechać!

            Zayn słyszy te słowa już od samego ranka, a potem przewijają się przez cały dzień krzątaniny i zamieszania, kiedy kręci się w domu Horanów, a Niall raz po raz podchodzi do niego i przytula go od tyłu (co Zayn uwielbia, swoją drogą), szepcząc te pełne czułości słowa wprost do jego ucha.

            Nic więc dziwnego, że za każdym razem, gdy umięśnione ramiona blondwłosego chłopaka owijają się wokół niego, Zayn uśmiecha się automatycznie, a jego serce zatrzymuje się, by chwilę później zacząć bić w przyspieszonym tempie.

            Na dworze robi się ciemno; Theo siedzi przy oknie, wyczekując pierwszej gwiazdki, a Maura i Denise zastawiają stół smakowicie pachnącymi potrawami, podczas gdy Greg i Bob siedzą przed telewizorem, obok udekorowanej choinki, oglądając jakiś świąteczny koncert i półgłosem komentując występy gwiazd.

            Zayn zaciska palce na wypukłości w kieszeni, kiedy słyszy tupot nóg, gdy Niall zbiega po schodach. Chłopak zatrzymuje się w progu i wygląda niesamowicie w swoim uroczym, zielonym sweterku w białe reniferki, zapierając dech w piersiach Zayna. I tak, być może Zayn zaplanował to zupełnie inaczej, ale teraz, kiedy widzi Nialla, tak rozpromienionego, po prostu nie może się powstrzymać, dlatego podchodzi do niego, chwytając jego dłonie i uśmiechając się czule.

  - Niall – mówi łagodnie. – Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Absolutnie najlepszym.

            Niall śmieje się w ten uroczy sposób, kiedy mruży oczy i odrzuca głowę lekko w tył, odsłaniając długą, jasną szyję, a potem patrzy w oczy swojego chłopaka, rozbawiony.

  - A czy przypadkiem zespół nie jest najlepszą rzeczą w twoim życiu? – pyta zadziornie, układając różowe wargi w czuły uśmiech.

            Zayn przekrzywia głowę, marszcząc brwi w udawanym zastanowieniu.

  - No cóż, jakby nie było, gdyby nie One Direction, nigdy nie poznałbym ciebie – mówi całkiem szczerze, obejmując dłonią jego twarz i delikatnie głaszcze zaróżowiony policzek.

            Przez chwilę po prostu milczy, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy blondyna, nie do końca świadomy spojrzeń kierowanych w ich stronę.

  - Niall, kocham cię – wyznaje szeptem, jakby była to najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica. – Kocham cię i obiecuję, że to nigdy się nie zmieni. Kocham cię i obiecuję cię zaskakiwać. Kocham cię i obiecuję, że zawsze będę odbierał telefony od ciebie, nie ważne, co będę robił. Kocham cię i obiecuję piec dla ciebie ciasteczka, przynajmniej dwa razy do roku. – Śmieje się cicho, przesuwając palcem po wargach chłopaka. – Ale głównie… Kocham cię  i obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, byś zawsze pamiętał, jak doskonale niedoskonały jesteś.

            Kiedy kończy, zarówno jego oczy, jak i te niebieskie, są zaszklone. Niall otwiera usta, ale nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, dlatego jedynie stoi i patrzy, jak Zayn sięga do kieszeni, wyjmując małe, czerwone pudełko i klęka przed nim.

  - Jeśli to oświadczyny, moja odpowiedź brzmi tak! – piszczy podekscytowany, przykładając dłonie do ust.

  - Hej, daj mi zrobić to tak, jak należy – fuka Zayn, ale jego twarz jest jasna, gdy spogląda w górę. – Niallu Jamesie Horanie. Czy spełnisz moje największe marzenie i zostaniesz moim mężem?

  - Tak, tak, tak!

            Nogi Nialla uginają się pod nim i klęka obok swojego mężczyzny, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i całuje mocno pod uwieszoną nad nimi jemiołą. Kiedy odsuwa się od niego, wciąż pozostając na tyle blisko, że mógłby policzyć wszystkie rzęsy Zayna, gdyby tylko chciał (jest ich jakieś czterysta), uśmiecha się łagodnie.

  - Tak bardzo cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się tu przyjechać – szepce.

  - Tak bardzo cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś – odpowiada Zayn.

  - Tak, jakbyś już nie znał mojej odpowiedzi.

            Zayn śmieje się i Niall także, a potem wstają z klęczek i Zayn nasuwa srebrną, prostą obrączkę na palec chłopaka. Metal błyszczy w płomieniach z kominka i pasuje idealnie; Niall jeszcze przez chwilę unosi dłoń, wpatrując się w pierścionek, a potem spogląda w brązowe, pełne miłości oczy Zayna, który splata ze sobą ich palce.

  - Pomyślałem, że docenisz to, że się zapytam – mówi, zanim kradnie kolejny pocałunek.


End file.
